


Replaced

by FaceMcShooty



Series: All One-Shots [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Advanced Technology, Body Doubles, Hyperion, Jealous timothy, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, The Doppelganger - Freeform, Timothy is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceMcShooty/pseuds/FaceMcShooty
Summary: Handsome Jack hires brand new body doubles. Timothy doesn't like the idea.





	Replaced

Timothy sat in the meeting room next to Handsome Jack. It wasn't the first time he had to sit in a meeting with him and several other Hyperion workers. After nearly working two years with Jack, meetings with him and posing as him became a weekly, nearly daily thing. His hands were folded in his lap, trying to focus on the topic, but he honestly really struggled to figure out what was happening. 

The engineers weren't going into full detail of what they were talking about, almost like they were talking in an alien language to Timothy (and trust him. He's encountered enough other planetary life and Vault guardians to know what an alien language sounds like). Timothy glanced over at Jack, raising an eyebrow. 

He seemed content and practically the opposite of what Tim was expressing at that moment. Jack sucked in all the information and absorbed it, nodding his head for them to continue, his foot tapped, sometimes grazing against Timothy's leg. "So, all they need is like my pocket watch?" He held the referenced item up, showing off the newly polished (thanks to Tim) pocket watch that always hung at his hip. 

The leading engineers nod. "Uh, yes sir! Just a duplicate of that pocket watch filled with our technology!"

Jack bit his lip in thought. "And what are the benefits of using the pocket watch method instead?"

One of the engineers gestured directly at Timothy . "For starters, it is a far more cheaper alternative than him."

Timothy's eyes widened a bit, shifting under his gaze. Was... was he being replaced? 

The moment the thought went through his head, Jack reached over under the table and rested his giant hand on top of Timothy's folded ones. His thumb rubbing his knuckles in reassurance. "And...?

"It can be any worker. Man, woman, short, tall..." the engineer continues on. "There can be multiple at a time. It can be turned on and off in just a few seconds. It's easy to produce with our new studies and it uses some of the same elements as digistructing."

Jack nods. "Do you have a prototype?" He asks. 

He grins and nods. "Oh, yes yes, sir! We uhh have it right here," the engineer pulls it out of his pocket. "It doesn't look like your pocket watch just yet but once its fully finished it will," he hands it to the Hyperion scientist that was standing next to him. "Care to do the honors?"

The scientist takes it and attaches it to his lab coat. "See me? Just your average old, very sad and depressed scientist with no wife or kids. Soon as I press this button," he clicked the button on the device at his waist.

Jack and Timothy watched as the same digistruct pattern consumed the man, soon transforming him into a replica of the twins at the table. 

"And now I am a young and successful CEO of the greatest company to ever live," he spun around in a circle, showing it off. Even the scientist's voice was changed to replicate Jack's. "So?"

Jack's eyes were wide in shock, surprised at how well the new device worked. Timothy stared at the man, his hands clenching in his lap as Jack removed his hand from them. "Impressive!" He clapped a single time, pointing to the scientist. "Now how does it uncloak?"

He pressed the same button and the digistruct pattern exploded, just like Timothy's digiJacks would do when their spawn time ran out. "Same button as you turned it on," he says, voice back to normal. 

Jack stood up. "You two got me sold. Make a few of them and give them to my best workers," he turns to leave, stopping at the door. "Oh, and don't fuck it up. You don't want to disappoint me, trust me," he left the room.

Timothy sighed, standing up and followed Jack out the meeting room. He was, to say the least, mad. Seeing how there was going to be all these new body doubles, he was most likely going to get his check cut substantially or just overall fired. Yes, his paycheck did skyrocketed after him and Jack went into the vault together for the first time, but if those workers with cloaking devices are getting paid a small fraction of what Timothy is paid, he'll definitely be dropped. Doesn't matter if Jack liked him or not. Hyperion would just be wasting money on him.

He shoved his hands into his pockets, following Jack back to his office. "Isn't that a great idea? With all the new body doubles, you can finally have a break, Timtams!"

A 'break' that lasts forever, and possibly involving being airlocked off Helios, seeing how he's forever stuck with Jack's face.

He nods. "Uh, yeah... great," he faked a smile. 

Jack raised an eyebrow at the smile but shrugged it off. "Well, I'll need you back here tomorrow, alright Pumpkin?"

Timothy gave him a thumbs up, going back to his apartment. 

* * *

Jack and Timothy were interviewing Jack's most trustworthy and strongest Hyperion workers. Well, Jack did all the interviewing. Timothy was told to stand near the entrance and 'look pretty to show off their soon-to-be new selves'.

Timothy hated every little bit about this new body double program. Not only was it going to lead him to get fired, but it showed that the four month long process of surgeries and training meant nothing. Just wait a year longer and he could've still had a normal life. These new doubles didn't have to throw their whole lives away. These new doubles didn't have to listen to their own mothers laugh when she's told her son died.

He balled his fists up. The only person that he saw once daily basis and cared about (minus Springs and Pickle. Maybe Nurse Nina?) was Jack and by Jack's instructions, the new body double would get all his attention as well. No more pet names for Timothy.

He huffs and kicked a bolt that was at his feet. He knocked it between his feet, bored, until Timothy kicked a biiiiit too hard, launching the bolt towards the interview table. 

Jack heard the all too familiar sound of metal against metal. He looked to the right, seeing the launched bolt made a dent in the table. He turned his head towards the surgical double. "TIMOTHY!" He yells, hand twitching towards his gun before he stopped himself, taking a deep breath. "I'm taking the repair damage out of your friggin' paycheck!" He yelled.

Timothy's heart sank, nodding and looking at his feet.

* * *

Jack had what was equal to a beginning army of doppelgangers now. He watched as his new "doppel army' practice activating and deactivating their cloaks. He looks over to his right, seeing Timothy. He softly scoffs, seeing the ginger roots in Timothy's hair coming in. "You need to redye your hair."

Timothy just let out a simple hum in reply. Now with the new doubles, Jack has been continuously pointing out the smallest of flaws Timothy has. _Your hair isnt styled correctly. You're missing the vest. Your ears are too pointy. Your left eye isn't the right shade._

Timothy already had massive body dysmorphia and was heavily self conscious before this job, but now being critiqued on how accurate his millions and possibly billions of dollars worth of plastic surgery was?

It honestly really hurt.

Handsome Jack saw the finest of differences between his two types of body doubles. His digistucted costume ones and the original... Tim. 

"Dye it tonight. Maybe fix your eyebrows up too in the meantime, hm?"

He just nodded in agreement.

* * *

Timothy was becoming silent. The critiques that were all pointed to Timothy plus the millions of reasons on why he was jealous of the new doubles had finally got to him. He sadly gave up. He didnt fix the dye job like Jack told him to. He didnt get corrective contacts like Jack told him to. He didnt do anything to correct any of his problems. He hasn't gone out on a mission in weeks. 

Jack, entered his office, seeing Timothy sitting at his desk. "Tim, get off my chair," he demands.

He just hums. It's been what hes been replying with for weeks. 

"Timothy."

He glanced up at Jack, clearly showing he wasbt going to get up.

Jack sighs heavily. "You haven't fixed anything I told you to. Where's your mask?" Hs asks, seeing the plastic item missing.

Timothy just hums, shrugging.

"Just, friggin'-- ARGH!" Jack lost his temper, pulling his gun out and pointed it at Timothy in the face. "Do what I told you to do, dammit! Why arent you listening?!"

He shrugged once again, looking into the barrel of his gun. "Pull it," He mumbles.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Pull the trigger. I'm already dead everywhere but physically. Just kill me off, I already know I'll be sucked away in an airlock if you dont kill me right now," Timothy grumbles. 

Jack raised an eyebrow, putting his gun down. "What are you going on about?" He asked in shock.

He shook his head. "I know as soon as those new doubles are finished, I'll be fired and sent straight to the airlock. You won't need me anymore."

Handsome Jack was flabbergasted, confused where Timothy would get the impression on why he would be fired. He showed his gun to Timothy, showing that the whole time it was unloaded and placed it on his desk, only used to threaten him. He walked around to be right in front of Tim. "Timothy, you aren't going to get fired. You're my best man out on the field. You're my favorite," he crossed his ankles, looking down at Tim, picking up the framed picture of his daughter. "You're my closest friend. You're the only other person that knows about Angel... well minus her mother but she's gone."

Tim's eyes widened. He was getting jealous over nothing. He was just being hard with Tim to toughen him up. He wasnt going to get fired or anything. He was still going to be close to Jack. "So this new body double program isn't going to replace me?"

Jack set the picture down, shaking his head. "No, kitten. If anything, it's so neither of us will die. With our upcoming project I have planned, a looot more people are going to try and kill me. With those new body doubles posing as me, or us more exactly, we can be safe up here."

Timothy stood up from the chair. "Plans? What plans."

A wicked grin grew on Jack's face. "It what I saw when we were in the vault..." He sat down in the chair, pulling him to sit on his lap.

"Timothy, we're going to wake The Warrior."


End file.
